The present invention relates to a vane pump for conveying pasty masses, in particular sausage meat, having a pump housing and a rotor, which is eccentrically arranged within said pump housing and which is caused to rotate, as well as vanes, which are supported in said rotor in a radially displaceable manner and which define conveying cells with the wall of the pump housing and cooperate with said wall so as to produce a sealing effect. The vanes have pressure applied thereto in the radial direction in the pressure area of the pump prior to its outlet.
Such vanes pumps used for conveying sausage meat can serve e.g. as a dosing unit in a supplementary portioning machine or as a unit for subdividing the material being conveyed or as a filling pump, but they can also serve as a component part of a vacuum filler.
Such a vane pump is known from German patent specification 16 53 843. Here, a cam is arranged in the inner area of the rotor such that it cannot be rotated, but radially displaced, the vanes resting on said cam with their portions projecting into the rotor. Said cam is adapted to be pressed outwards with the aid of a radial slot guiding device and an inclined surface. In the pressure area of the pump, said cam applies pressure to the rear parts of the vanes sweeping past, and this has the effect that the front edges of said vanes are pressed against the wall of the pump housing in this area so as to provide an improved sealing effect.
This known vane pump has a very complicated structural design requiring a large number of components. Moreover, a very exact radial adjustment and readjustment of the vanes is not possible.
The present invention is based on the task of further developing a vane pump of this type in such a way that an improved efficiency can be achieved with the aid of simple structural means.